Shyguy99
Shyguy99 is a friend of both Dumb Fidelity (specifically Jonan) and Cyan Crocomire. He supplies good art and Beck facts. He likes Beck. However, he has also been involved with some """"""""""Controversy""""""""""with other small YouTubers that sometimes gets him banned. Backstory Shyguy was born in Bikini Bottom (the city from SpongeBob) and spent most of his life there. He lived with a hybrid of Sonic the Hedgehog and Spongebob named Sonicbob Hedgepants. Eventually, he grew weary of living with a creature such as that and decided to move to a completely new universe, and in this universe he lived with a bunch of MSAgent OCs. However, one fateful day, the universe began to crumble apart, so he hopped into our dimension and lived on the back of a tortoise for 66 minutes. One time when he lived on that tortoise, he bought a planes guitar with only one string, so he went full diy and put a blue pencil and a piece of cardboard and added more strings to it, recorded a tape, and eventually released it to youtoob. he and the tortoise are still good friends to this day. On other occasions, he sang 1 2 Oatmeal at a karaoke concert, bought a computer with pachinko tokens, got a YouTube account where he met Jonan. He met Cyan Crocomire during one of Jonan's streams and later bought a Dopey Sunfish from him. Physical Description He's a shyguy from the Mario series wearing a cowboy outfit. Personality He likes Beck and is very knowledgeable on both Beck and Adieu. He often joins Cyan Crocomire's streams for the memes. He draws and films short videos. He does not like Lonnie Harper or Taylor. """"""""""Controversy"""""""""" Apparently Shyguy said some rude stuff online and a bunch of little kids got pissed and striked his channel and call him racist and homophobic. It's all really dumb. Shyguy's Dad ******SPOILER WARNING******* Shyguy's father has been seen by a select few in the Dfi canon. He can be found near Shyguy's house. If you want to avoid spoilers, look away. Awesome Popcorn Chicken Shyguy is the sacred keeper of a supply of Awesome Popcorn Chicken. His goal in life is to spread the awesome taste of this popcorn chicken to as many people as possible, often oversharing it with his Dfi companions.The Government is after this popcorn chicken and has been known to bomb any traces of it, so consume it while you can. Some cannot handle the Awesome Popcorn Chicken, and these people tend to spontaneously combust upon making contact with it. Trivia * Shyguy has had 2 Youtube accounts suspended in the last 3 years and had a twitter account deactivated. * Shyguy is one of 3 known beings to own a Dopey Sunfish, along with Cayn Rocomi and Cyan Crocomire. * He once made fun of Cayn Rocomi for eating beans * Shyguy is a main contributor to this wiki, but ironically, not to this page. Normally this would mean that, by law, Shyguy would have to create a page about me, Cyan Crocomire, but Jonan is in a similar circumstance already, so I'll let it slide. * Shyguy once sang Ocean Man with a voice crack and refuses to do so again. * Shyguy is the only person alive to have seen Virusmire. * He is more commonly named Shyguy. It is unknown why. Some people speculate that people refers to his older username "The Shyguy. * He was used to be called Salamander Prince 99, but he thought it was awful. * He used to make slideshows on his older account. * During Halloween, Shyguy changes his name to "Spooke Pumpkin". * Another alternate name for Shyguy, given to him by Cyan Crocomire, is "Person with a Hat." * e * Shyguy was brought into the Digital Realm by Evermire during the events of Cyan's Strange Day Out 2. His body didn't accept the transition, however, and he split into two forms; The Shyghoul and The Shymera. Both forms were simultaneously controlled by Evermire, but after being defeated the control was severed and Shyguy cheered on Cyan and his party. * Shyguy99 is a tritagonist in Beck Raiders. His most notable feat is misusing the powers of A Wild Hot Ride in the City and causing a giant meteor to annihilate the country of Serbia.